Moving On
by BakuraANDJoey
Summary: Will the bird fly high again? Karkat, a 6 sweeps old troll, had lost his matesprit because of a.. set up? Sollux has a flushed feeling for this mutant and he used Karkat's friend to do his dirty work to prove that. A couple phone calls after 3 months of no sound could bring the youth a new start? Or perhaps a spiraling down fall for him. Enjoy the story and please review!
1. Into a Shell of Loneliness

_**This is the first chapter of the story. I made this for my bby. She is the best person ever in the history of life. I love you,Jess 3333333333333333333333333333 33333**_

**_Enjoy_**

Karkat let out a small sigh as he watched the rain bounced down and off the window, small flashes of lightning and quiet booms of the to himself, he said, "I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall part when I'm awake.." The troll then looked down at his phone. One missed call. Who could it even be from? Who the hell would call him at a time like this? He opened his phone to see exactly who this per- Gamzee. The one who caused him all this pain. His ex. Ex-moirail. Ex-matesprit. He gently touched the screen to view voice-mail. Yep, he left a message for him. But the question was, should he listen to it or just... delete it? Listen. It could be the last.

"Look. I know you're mad at me. And I know you most likely hate me now. But please, Karbro, I need you.. more than anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, not for getting caught hurting you. i just- please, Karbro. You know I really only love you. I-I,"this part of it was broke off due to the clownass's gross sobbing. After a small bit he had calmed down and started to speak once more, "O-Okay. I-I think I am g-good.. Karkat, I'm guess that.. there's no chance? I mean... shit.. Karkat, please come back. I beg of you. I'm sorry. Just.. P-P-PLEASE!"

_How do I end up in the same old place,_

_Faced again with the same mistakes,_

"KARBRO, PLEASE COME BACK! I-I NEED YOU! I'M SORRY! I MESSED UP, I CAN'T TAKE THIS. I WANT YOU IN MY LIFE! P-please... " Gamzee had whispered the last word, taking a very deep breath, "Karbro, I motherfucking fucked up this time. Really bad. I fucked up so bad. I just... wanted to know..."

_So stubborn thinking I know what is right,_

_But life proves me wrong every time._

"Shit... fuck, will you just.. fuck. Karkat, please.. just call me back. I just-," he started to softly sob, "I just n-need to hear that voice of yours. Even if you're shouting at me.."

_Taking roads that lead me nowhere,_

_How do I expect to get there,_

_But when, oh when will I learn to just put you first_

And with that Gamzee had hung up the phone. Karkat knew what he was doing. Crying over his own mistake. Wiping a tear from his eye, he stood from his spot by the window and quietly started to change his clothes into something comfy. After he did so, he had crawled up into the human bed he had and curled into a small ball.

_I come to you now when I need you,_

_But why do I wait to come see you,_

Karkat didn't move for a long while. His phone always rang every ten to twenty minutes.

_But I was wrong cause only with you can I move on._

_Can I move on._

A day or two had pasted and Karkat still hadn't moved from the spot he was laying in when he was home after his break up. He couldn't just... move on. Moving on would cause him to break. He didn't want to break, not even for the world. It would get him culled. He would end up showing his true blood color and then.. _poof_... there goes "The Vantas".

_When I am weak it's you that makes me strong,_

_And I know that you've been with me all along,_

_So many times I begin to close my eyes and listen to my heart,_

_With you life is so easy why do I make it hard,_

_Oh taking roads that lead me nowhere how do I expect to get there when will I_

_Learn to just put you first._

_I come to you now when I need you,_

_But why do I wait to come see you,_

_I always try to do this on my own_

_But I was wrong cause only with you can I move on._

Now it had been three weeks since any troll had heard from him. THREE WEEKS. He only got up when needed for food, water, or to piss. And today, he actually did something. He went through all of the messages, text and all.

_**FROM: Gamzee  
TO: Karkat  
**_  
_**HeY, kArBrOo. :o) It's bEeN A MoNtH. wHeN ArE YoU GoInG To cOmE OuT Of tHaT HiVe oF YoUrS AnD InTeRaCt wItH Us aGaIn? EvErYoNe iS WoRrIeD AbOuT YoU. eVeN Me. WeLl, GeT BaCk tO Me aS SoOn aS YoU CaN. pEaCe, MoThErFuCkEr.**_

_**FROM: Eridan**_  
_**TO: Karkat**_

_**hey kar wwhat wwas up wwith you disappearing on us wwe miss you eww that sounded gross coming from me anywways i just wwanted to check on you talk to me wwhen you get a fuckin chance kar ;)**_

_**FROM: Sollux**_  
_**TO: Karkat**_

_**kk, where are you? ii haven't heard from your a22 iin 2weep2. what'2 wrong? blerg. text me back when you get your lazy a22 up.**_

Those where the top three messages he read. Though most of them were stupid and pointless. He then dailed a number. A month huh? Well, fuck him. He could do this! Karkat called one of the other trolls and took a deep breath.

"Hello. Thith ith Thollux," A lisp voice echoed through the phone and into karkat's ear. Wow, did his voice change or something? It wasn't like he remembered it. It was always a bit high to him. But now it sounded... a bit out of place to his personallity. Oh well. He couldn't keep Sollux hanging for any longer. That would be the un-bro like thing to do.


	2. Breaking a Self-Promise

** okay, it's short sweet and it tells somewhat what happened. I'm sorry it took long to update BUTTTT.. I don't know. I just haven't gotten to it yet. I promise I WILL be updating some other stories. And thank you for the very good reviews on the last chapter. Along with the favorites and followers. If I get up to at least 20 favorites on this story, I will take my time and write a long story for the most requested ship. Send me a message about the ship you want; sadstuck or not; funny, smut, suspense ect. ; and what important event you want to happen or want the story to revolve around. **

**okay, well, I'm going to shut up now and let you get to reading. I will most likely be working on the next chapter after I post this one so.. fingers crossed it will get better. **

**Enjoy the short chapter update.**

"Hello, fuckface, been a while, huh," Karkat let out a half hearted laugh as he sat upon the couch of the living room of his hive. It had really been a long while since the two friends had actually talked to each other. To his surprise, Sollux actually seemed excited about hearing from the mutant.

"KK?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FUCKIN' CALL ME BACK, YOU ATHHOLE?!But I'm happy to finally talk to you onthe again,'' Of course, typical Sollux. Bi-polar as fuck. Karkat did miss him though, a lot. But, to be honest, he missed Gamzee more.

"Haha, how fucking nice of you . And the feeling is shared," The troll stated and a monotone voice. "Look, I was just calling to tell you that YOU don't have to bother texting and harassing me to get up anymore.

"Tho , you're finally over him , or am I jutht dream thit up,"Sollux smirked lightly. Had he ever stated that he had the biggest flushed feeling for Karkat for ages and it was kinda his fault Gamzee and Karkat broke up? He remembered it just like it was yesterday. He could just.. see exactly how it happened.

* * *

_Sollux had quietly sneaked behind Gamzee and whispered into his ear. He had set Terezi up with Gamzee to break the whole ''Gamkar' shit up. She knew how much he wanted the mutant and she was just helping a friend out. It wasn't like she was not getting anything in return, she was getting a free make-out with Gamzee, which wasn't that bad. Anyways, Gamzee was on the couch of his apartment with the blind troll straddling his lap. One of her hands rested on Gamzee's crotch, the other was pushing her and his mouth together in some hot, sloppy make-outs._

_The sound of feet walking down the hallway could be heard, but Terezi forced Gamzee to stay focused on her. Karkat put his hand on the door knob and twisted it. '' Damnit, it's locked,'' he muttered to himself as he get the keys to the door out of his pocket. He then unlocked the door. Little did Karkat know till he had looked up what was happening in front of him._

_''Gamzee, why did you lock the door on m- GAMZEE M-M-MAKARA_! _W-WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU'RE- STOP THAT! TEREZI , GET OFF HIM!'' Karkat ran towards them and pulled the female troll off of his matesprite, or now ex. Gamzee was in a haze . Damnit. Damnit all. He turned and threw the closest thing he could reach at her,''GET OUT OF HERE, TEREZI, I FUCKING HATE YOU_!_'' He screeched at the top of his lungs. She left as quickly as she could. It was a shame. Sollux ruining the friendship between the two just because he was using her for his dirty work. Karkat sniffled a bit before storming out of the place and to his hive. He was through. He couldn't take it anymore. This was just.. too much._

* * *

After a few hours of catching up with Sollux , he hang up and called Gamzee. It was about time he would answer him.

''Hey motherfucker,'' the clownass answered the phone. He didn't know it was Karkat until the troll made a weird , sad excuse of a laugh, ''Karbro, I thought you hated me.''

''I don't fucking 'hate' you, dipshit. I just HATE you,'' he said sarcasticly. He then sighed softly,'' Look, as mucch as I hate doing this, I have to. Gamzee, I'm sorry. I... Fuck, I want you back, okay.. BUT, I mean, only if you want to get back toget-'' Karkat got cut off the the other.

''OF COURSE!'' He pushed his answer towards karkat and grinned. ''Should we meet somewhere to see each other again,'' he asked gently. ''Your hive, okay. I'll be there tonight at ten. Bye, See you later.'' And with that, he hung up. Karkat didn't get any say in that... what the hell. Oh well. The date was set, and the little bird was going to fly tonight. And it was going to fly high.


	3. Slow Sleeping Eyes

_Okay, well, I stayed up ALL friggin' night writing it. It's not as short as the other chapter, but it's not way longer. After the first scene, it shows what I was talking about with the two birds. So, anyways, here's the third chapter, sorry it's late and hope you enjoy it. Oh and Thank you everyone who is following my story, who favorited it, and the ones who reviewed. Okay, well please review.  
_

A knock came at Karkat's door. How the ever living fuck did Gamz- what.. As the mutant opened the door, someone else he wasn't expecting was stand right there with his hand planted firmly on his hip,'' kar, wwhy havvent you been answwerin me? i thought wwe wwere good friends and all. but nohohoho, you had to go and date gam and get your heart broken like a no good landdwweller,'' the highblooded prince shot a glare at the other troll. '' and besides that, youvve got a LOT of explainin to do, mister sassafrassicbulgeteaser. wwhat happened , wwhy havvent you returned calls and text and messages and other shit like that. its no good for you and i wwont let you get all.. wweird and shit.''

''Are you fucking done ye-''

''NO! wwhy in the wworld wwould i evven be done wwith you. this might evven take a couple hours.'' Eridan lightly slapped the short troll's shoulder, but then Karkat took the hipster's scarf and tightened it around his neck.

''Shut. Up. Already!'' Karkat snarled angrily at him, his face turning a bit red from it. It wasn't like it never had happened, but Karkat thought of it was a human would thing about having a noticeable erection right in the middle of WalMart. It would be like... oh, well, that's.. uh, very nice to see.

''Oh , kar, does this mean you wwan-''

''NO.''

'' But...''

'' I SAID NO!'' and with that, the short,nubby horned troll pushed the wild hipster away from the entrance to his hive. Wow, he thought that he would never shut the fuck up. Letting out a small yawn, he looked at the time. He had enough time to take a quick sleep before the clownfuck would come over. It wasn't like something bad was going to happen, right?

_**A few hours after Gamzee was suppose to arrive.**_

Gamzee gave a trouble-making smile as he lurked around the hive of the one and only Karkat Vantas. The sober clown took silent steps till he had finally reached the mutant troll's room. He grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it and crept in. He saw Karkat and tip-toed over to him. Quickly, he covered the male's mouth this a rag, which was drugged to knock him out. He made sure that he wouldn't notice what was going on before dropping the rag back into where he first had it then picked the troll up and threw him over his shoulders.''itll be MOTHERFUCKIN' FINE BROTHER. just don't make a motherfuckin' sound,'' he let out a small laugh and walked out of the room and then out of the hive. He walked and walked and walked for hours with Karkat over his shoulder, stopping only and make sure he didn't wake up.

His muscles ached like hell as the men reached a cave. It was so dark that one troll could barely see a thing at all. Gamzee decided that it would be best to sit for a bit and rest up before continuing on this journey into the unknown. The male sat Karkat down on the ground gently, careful not to wake the sleeping ball of anger. He sat beside him and rubbed his hands together, then he popped his fingers, neck, and shoulders before standing once more. Gamzee picked the other up and threw him back over his shoulders. It was time to get going again. They had a long journey ahead of them.

Morning had came and the two were asleep on the ground, Karkat face down under his head being used as a pillow. Okay, maybe he couldn't stand a whole night carrying the cancer on his shoulders and walking miles away from the hive. But it didn't matter, Karkat was going to be asleep for a while and that's all Gamzee needed. A small dove flew over to a near by tree, looking a bit tired. Another bird flew in behind it, a blue jay. They must have been flying for quite some time and together the might be. Though they are different, like Karkat and Gamzee, and no one would have expected it, The two birds were in love. A small flame in their hearts sparked when they were together and nothing could ever rid the two of each other.

Gamzee's eyes fluttered open to the sight of the birds.

_would you motherfuckin look at that. THEYRE SO MOTHERFUCKING CUTE. i could just all up and die, its just like motherfucking me and karbro, eh._

The troll got up and picked the mutant up. Welp time to get going now.

_Rainbow-blood fell from out of no where. Where the hell was he_, _he didn't have a clue what so ever. Everything seem to scare him. Dead bodies everywhere, screams that would make your stomach turn inside out, the sound of nails roughly scraping down a chalk board, the sound of laughter in the background of everything, like the troll's death was.. a FUCKING joke. like everything he did was funny. It was a circus. And he was the main show. The laughing stalk of it. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the crowd. It sounded like millions of them, but there only was eleven. _

_Twelve trolls once live on a planet._

_One exploded and then there was eleven._

_Eleven trolls live on a planet._

_One was stabbed in the chest and then there was ten._

_Ten trolls live on a planet._

_One ate the honey and then there was nine._

_Nine trolls lived on a planet._

_One pounced to hard and then there was eight._

_Eight trolls lived on a planet._

_One refused to fill and then there was seven._

_Seven trolls lived on a planet._

_One stuck her nose to close and then there was six._

_Six trolls lived on a planet._

_One disappeared and then there was five._

_Five trolls lived on a planet._

_One seached to hard and then there was four._

_Four trolls lived on a planet._

_One overdosed and then there was three._

_Three trolls lived on a planet._

_One get sawed in half and then there was two._

_Two trolls lived on a planet._

_They were doomed from the start._

_One refused her chance and then there was one._

_One troll survived the killings, but wasn't without a price._

_Loneliness took over and soon his eyes saw white._

Karkat's eyes shot open as he looked up to find he wasn't dead. Nor in his hive. He looked around. A white room. This was interesting. Surely there was a reason behind this. Then, it hit him like a home-run. Gamzee was sober and he was taken by him to some place. But where exactly?


End file.
